Happy Birthday
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: Todos sus amigos la saludaron, le trajeron pastel y regalos, pero Cammy, en el fondo, odiaba esa fecha. Para colmo, recibe una inesperada visita de su acosador personal, quién también desea festejar su cumpleaños.


¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! primer fic del año. Este fic fue el primero que escribí de Street Fighter, hace como dos años atrás, pero me quedó tan meloso, que no me atreví a subirlo. Ahora tenía la intensión de subirlo para el cumpleaños de Cammy el 6 de Enero, pero editando y cambiando partes de la historia no pude hacerlo, además que se me juntó con el cumpleaños de Vega.

Lamento haber estado perdida más de un año, en lo que a Secret's Twin respecta, pero ya me siento más repuesta de mis quehaceres, y me pondré a escribir esa historia. Pero mientras tanto, les comparto este one shot.

Les recuerdo que Cammy y Vega, así como todos los personajes de Street Fighter son propiedad de Capcom (salvo la crazy cat lady que pertenece a Matt Groening) yo sólo escribo porque me gusta shipear a estos dos (y su posible amor violento xD) , y porque mi imaginación es inquieta, no gano dinero por esto, solo hacer catarsis de las locuras que pasan por mi cabeza.

La línea de tiempo se sitúa entre SFV y SFIII

Y eso, disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

**Happy birthday.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Aquel día, era como cualquier otro para Cammy. Había tenido muchísimo trabajo, papeleo, reuniones con el alto mando, entrenamiento, algunos terroristas por aquí, investigaciones varias por allá. Nada que Delta Blue y Delta Red no pudiesen manejar. Menos ahora que las demás dolls estaban trabajando también en el MI6.

Ya eran las 20:00 horas, pronto todo el mundo se iría a sus casas, y, al menos ella, se quedaría trabajando en sus propios asuntos. Ese último tiempo se había dedicado a recopilar información respecto a la caída de Shadaloo para poder entregar un informe completo a sus superiores, acreditando en él, que las dolls estuvieron siempre bajo control mental, y que ya no constituían una amenaza para la sociedad. Mientras desarrollaba esa investigación, en conjunto con Chun Li y Guile, quiénes también tenían que emitir sus propios informes, descubrieron que una oscura organización estuvo involucrada saboteando la operación C.H.A.I.N.S y el plan de las Lunas negras.

Cammy había entrado en contacto, sin querer, con un miembro de ellos, tratando de rescatar a Decapre, pero la mujer que removió el control mental sobre su hermana, jamás le dijo para quién trabajaba específicamente. No dio nombres, direcciones, absolutamente nada. Las primeras pistas, trató de conseguirlas con los directamente implicados con esa mujer, Rashid, su mayordomo Hazam y Juri Han, pero al ser interrogados, declararon saber exactamente lo mismo que la agente, en ese entonces de Delta Red. Los tres habían sido reclutados por una mujer de acento ruso, llamada Helen, que quería sabotear a Shadaloo, y la acompañaba un sujeto de cabello blanco, alto, bronceado, al cual le llamaba Lord Urien.

Chun Li intentó identificar a esas personas con la base de datos de Interpol, pero figuraban como inexistentes, lo cual hizo más complicada la investigación. Por eso, tanto Guile, como Chun Li y Cammy, optaron por continuar explorando por cuenta propia el asunto, haciendo cruces de información cada cierto tiempo, siempre que las evidencias que encontrasen por separado sirvieran para conectar las tres investigaciones.

En ese preciso momento, Cammy avanzaba por los pasillos del MI6, llevando algunos documentos sobre laboratorios y terrenos adquiridos por empresas que alguna vez pertenecieron a Shadaloo, y que, pese a la caída de la organización criminal, no habían cesado en su funcionamiento. Su plan era quedarse revisando todo con la mayor rigurosidad posible, pasarles la información a sus amigos, en China y Estados Unidos, y preparar un viaje en terreno para explorar todo aquello que se viera sospechoso, y que estuviera dentro de la Unión Europea, su jurisdicción.

Al llegar a la oficina de Delta Blue, donde trabajaba con Juni, Juli, Abel y Ginzu, se percató de que esta permanecía a oscuras, y que la puerta estaba entrecerrada. De inmediato comprendió lo que estaba por suceder, no sabía si dar la vuelta y salir corriendo, o enfrentar la situación, aunque para ella fuera desagradable.

— _¡Maldición, borré esta fecha hackeando las redes y celulares de todos, pero olvidé algo tan simple como el recordatorio del calendario de la oficina! —_ pensó, lista para decir en voz alta que se le había quedado algo en alguna parte, y así no entrar. Pero los murmullos de voces dentro de la habitación le hicieron comprender que había hartas personas, y no se sintió capaz de hacerle un desaire a tanta gente, que se había reunido por el cariño que le tenían, para saludarla por ese odioso día.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —. Dijo abriendo la puerta con brusquedad, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de la situación.

— ¡Sorpresa! — dijo el enorme grupo que la estaba esperando, al unísono, mientras Decapre, quién estaba escondida al lado de un interruptor, encendía la luz de la oficina.

Varios globos multicolores salieron flotando, y el grupo, compuesto por las once ex dolls, Abel, Ginzu, McCoy, Lita Luwanda, la teniente Hanna Ackerson, y el Coronel Wolfman, quién llevaba un pastel con cobertura de camuflaje militar y varias velas con forma de gatos encendidas, entre sus manos, comenzaron a cantarle el Happy Birthday muy entusiasmados.

— ¡Happy birthday, dear Cammy, happy birthday to you! — corearon al mismo tiempo. Juni y Juli le lanzaron confeti en la cabeza a su amiga, y Decapre hizo sonar una corneta de cumpleaños junto a ella.

La líder de Delta Blue no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, siempre esa fecha, y los festejos de sus amigos la descolocaban. Los primeros años, sus cumpleaños en Delta Red habían sido divertidos, con amnesia, las cosas eran muy diferentes, pero tras el segundo torneo world warrior, y enterarse de que era un clon de Bison, versión femenina, se sentía incapaz de alegrarse en una fecha como esa.

Pero Cammy también entendía y valoraba el cariño de sus amigos, así que, pese a que en el fondo se sentía muy incómoda, era lo bastante inteligente para pasar por alto aquella situación, y rápidamente empezó a disfrutar de la sorpresa que le habían preparado. Especialmente, porque ese era su primer cumpleaños sin Shadaloo, con las dolls rescatadas, y con su hermana Decapre junto a ella, ya que le daba lo mismo si la duodécima ex doll, era su clon o no, en la actualidad, ella y Abel, conformaban su familia.

Después de que apagó las velas, el grupo permaneció un buen rato celebrando su cumpleaños, también la llamaron varios amigos, para felicitarla, como Chun Li, Guile, Ken y Sakura. Antes de finalizar el festejo, empezaron a caer sobre sus manos muchos obsequios, la mayoría relacionados a gatos. Pendientes, pantuflas, peluches, colgantes, y hasta un pijama que Decapre encargó a China, ya que se hizo adicta a las compras por internet.

— Gracias, no esperaba que lo recordaran— dijo fingiendo una perfecta sonrisa, despidiendo a todos sus amigos — Me han gustado todos sus regalos— agregó medio agotada, y algo impaciente porque todos se marcharan rápido. A esas alturas, pasaban ya de las diez de la noche, cuando las ex dolls, y Delta Red, se retiraron de regreso a sus hogares.

— _Al fin— _pensó aliviada, ya que podría ponerse a trabajar en sus propios asuntos, y acompañó al grupo hasta el ascensor, y de paso, ir por algo de café para no quedarse dormida en su investigación de aquella noche.

— Por cierto, tu solicitud de vacaciones fue aprobada— dijo el coronel Wolfman de forma repentina, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del ascensor, dejando a Cammy confundida. Ella no había solicitado vacaciones, de hecho, le faltaba tiempo con todo lo que tenía que investigar, no era momento para estar pensando en holgazanear.

— Seguro debió equivocarse, mañana hablaré con él— dijo en voz alta regresando a la oficina, en donde Decapre y Abel se habían quedado ayudando a limpiar el lugar después de la celebración de su cumpleaños.

— ¿Te quedarás a trabajar de nuevo? — preguntó Abel, al verla entrar con su semblante serio, y con una taza de café recién preparado, con forma de gato, cortesía de Lita Luwanda, en sus manos.

— Así es, tengo algunos informes que revisar— explicó Cammy.

— Trabajar demasiado, mejor pedir vacaciones— Decapre miró a su gemela con una seriedad abrumadora, mientras barría el confeti.

— Lo sé, prometo que en cuanto esto llegue a algún punto en concreto, pediré más tiempo libre— suspiró Cammy.

— Lo mismo decir para Navidad y Año Nuevo— Esta vez, Decapre dejó de lado la escoba que tenía entre sus manos, y se cruzó de brazos, plantándose frente a su hermana.

— Deberías hacerle caso, todos se han tomado un descanso, Decapre y yo nos lo tomaremos la próxima semana, tú eres la única que se ha negado por tu investigación— intervino Abel— creo que no es bueno para tu salud, al menos, considéralo— insistió.

— Esta bien, lo haré, pero por hoy, déjenme terminar con lo que llevo avanzado, de todas formas, el Coronel Wolfman me dijo algo muy extraño, acerca de que mi solicitud de vacaciones fue aprobada—.

— ¡Dio resultado! ¡Entonces ir a la playa la próxima semana! — dijo Decapre, sacando una guía turística que tenía guardada en su bolso— Ir los tres, dejar a Sam y a Kitty en hotel de mascotas, ya tengo todo planeado, sólo falta hacer reservas en hotel—.

— Espera ¿Qué quieres decir con que dio resultado? — dijo con sorpresa Cammy.

— Es cierto, Decapre ¿En qué lío te metiste ahora? — increpó Abel a la ex doll, tan descolocado como su jefa.

— No ser tonta, ya saber que no querer vacaciones, aunque te amenacemos, por eso hacerme pasar por hermana, engañar a Hanna y pedir vacaciones en recursos humanos antes de Navidad— contestó Decapre acercándoles la guía turística a Abel y Cammy.

— ¡Suplantaste a una oficial líder de equipo! ¿Sólo por vacaciones? …Hanna me va a matar— Cammy estaba a punto de montar en cólera. Su gemela, quién era la única de las dolls que no trabajaba en el MI6 como agente, sino más bien como funcionaria de oficina, solía tramar cosas extrañas, como su negocio de importaciones chinas clandestino, apuestas para los clásicos de fútbol, venta de películas piratas, fabricación ilegal de cerveza artesanal, entre otros problemas en que la había involucrado. Aunque Decapre no recordaba nada de Shadaloo, la falta a la moral, a las reglas, y a crear negocios ilegales estaba adherida a su adn.

— Espera, para eso necesitas la firma de Cammy en la solicitud— contestó Abel tratando de entender cómo Decapre lo había logrado, y de que ambas hermanas no se pusieran a discutir.

— Quedarme igual a la de hermana— Decapre cogió un lápiz y un papel, y con una expresión de completa inocencia, hizo la firma de Cammy exactamente igual, como si la propia agente de Delta Blue hubiese firmado la hoja.

— Maldición, falsificación de firma— murmuró Cammy resignada, si decía que ya no se tomaría las vacaciones, se vería muy sospechoso, y eso la pondría en aprietos con el alto mando por cuarta o quinta vez desde la caída de Shadaloo. A esas alturas, perdió por completo la cuenta de todos los líos en que su gemela la había involucrado desde que ingresó a trabajar en el MI6— Ganaste Decapre, me tomaré las vacaciones—. No había vuelta atrás, para su disgusto.

Luego de dejar ordenada la oficina, discutieron por un par de horas más eligiendo el hotel en el que se hospedarían, para que Abel hiciese las reservas, mientras que el lugar fue elegido por Decapre, quién quiso viajar a Brighton Beach. A pesar de no recordar Shadaloo, la ex doll se acomplejaba mucho de su rostro quemado, por eso odiaba los lugares con muchísima gente, y aunque le agradaba la playa, no le gustaba visitarla en verano, mientras que sí le agradaba en invierno, precisamente porque era más solitario.

Cammy y Abel ya conocían los gustos de la chica, y no se animaban a llevarle la contra, era complicado sacarla a cualquier lugar público, incluso para salir de compras, ya era un milagro que hubiera aceptado trabajar en las oficinas del MI6, y el hecho de que estuviera entusiasmada con el viaje, les facilitaba las cosas con mayor razón. Con todo planificado, Abel y Decapre se marcharon a la casa donde estaban viviendo actualmente, los tres, dejando a Cammy para que pudiera trabajar tranquila.

— Las 03:37 a.m, es increíble cómo perdí mi tiempo por culpa de mi cumpleaños, al menos este día ya pasó—. Pensó en voz alta, bostezando somnolienta, luego de adelantar la mayor cantidad de trabajo posible, en vista de sus impostergables vacaciones.

— Estas empresas, antes estaban relacionadas con S.I.N e indirectamente con Shadaloo, creí que habían desaparecido con la caída de Bison, pero siguen funcionando— dijo revisando con minuciosidad en su computador, varios documentos de empresas europeas. Bostezó nuevamente, miró la taza de gato que le obsequió Lita, y que aprovechó de inaugurar esa misma noche, y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía.

— Sin café no sigo, tengo la vista borrosa, será mejor que vaya a casa a descansar, hoy es de esas noches en que lo de los Illuminati se vuelve un callejón sin salida—.

Dejando su escritorio desordenado, Cammy cogió sus regalos de cumpleaños, los guardó en una bolsa, y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a los estacionamientos del MI6.

— Nunca había recibido tantos gatos de obsequio, a veces creo que piensan que soy como una crazy cat lady, o quizás es lo que con certeza saben que me gustaría como presente de cumpleaños— suspiró entrando en el ascensor— tal vez el merchandising de gatos sea como los chocolates, sabes que nadie puede resistirse a ellos, con excepción de las personas alérgicas y los doglovers—.

Cammy, aunque somnolienta, repentinamente vio su rostro reflejado en la puerta metálica del ascensor, mientras este descendía hasta los estacionamientos, posó entonces su mirada en la cicatriz en su mejilla, y la tocó con sus dedos, apesadumbrada.

— Happy birthday…desde hace tiempo que los seis de enero ya no son felices para mí ¿Acaso un humano de laboratorio podría tener un cumpleaños o una fecha de nacimiento? Sé que el coronel Wolfman me dijo que no importaba mi pasado, que no debía vivir de él, pero por mucho que trate de evadirlo, esta fecha siempre se vuelve incómoda, porque no nací, fui fabricada, y quién sabe si realmente fue un seis de enero o no, yo, no tengo cumpleaños, sólo números que son requisito para mi identificación como ciudadana británica—.

El ascensor se detuvo. La puerta se abrió, y Cammy empezó a caminar rumbo a su automóvil, que era el único que quedaba en los estacionamientos a esa hora.

— No quiero pensar mucho en ello, este día me estresa, me siento tan cansada, tal vez Decapre tiene razón y debo tomar vacaciones, pero que se haga pasar por mí para obligarme a tomarlas no es correcto, tendré que regañarla— dijo sacando sus llaves para poder quitar la alarma de su vehículo. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando varios pétalos de rosas rojas cayeron sobre su cabeza, un chillido familiar resonó sobre ella, y una fugaz silueta se dejó caer desde el techo de los estacionamientos.

Una garra la atacó con mucha velocidad. Cammy logró desviarla a tiempo con un golpe de bloqueo, pero su oponente se deslizó con agilidad, y continuó en la ofensiva, rodando a ras del suelo, golpeándole en reiteradas veces, y justo antes de que las cuchillas de la garra lograran dañarla, la agente de Delta Blue, interpuso la bolsa de sus regalos, atrapando la mano de su atacante con ella, para luego usar una patada baja en su abdomen, que sirvió para lanzarlo hacia atrás.

— ¡Mis regalos! — dijo más despierta que nunca, viendo la bolsa destrozada, y todos sus obsequios regados por el suelo — ¡Oye Vega! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué no puedes dejar de molestarme ni un solo maldito cumpleaños? — dijo furiosa al ver que uno de los peluches de gatitos, estaba destripado por la garra del ninja español. Cammy estaba tan inmersa en investigar a los Illuminati, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante el festejo de su cumpleaños con sus amigos, olvidando por completo que Vega siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiarla durante ese día.

— No, no puedo, siempre debo homenajear tu belleza con la presencia de la mía— se burló el torero quitándose la máscara, y regresando con una de sus bien cuidadas manos, su larga y rubia trenza a su espalda. Pero al notar que Cammy lo estaba ignorando, comenzó a irritarse— _odio cuando fija su atención en otra cosa que no sea yo— _pensó.

— Imbécil, mira lo que hiciste, este gatito me lo regaló Santamu, si lo aprietas, maúlla, o, mejor dicho, maullaba— La agente de Delta Blue recogió sus regalos, los guardó en el asiento trasero de su automóvil, dejando el gatito destrozado en una de sus manos, apretándolo con fuerzas, mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe.

— ¡Ya estamos a siete de enero, no hay motivos para molestarme! — protestó esta vez, volteando para encarar a su atacante, y furiosa, le lanzó lo que quedaba del gatito por la cabeza a Vega.

— Quise saludarte durante tu día, pero no te percataste de mi presencia, y naturalmente, con tanto trabajo que tienes, no hubo oportunidad para estar a solas— contestó este fingiendo indiferencia por la falta de atención de Cammy sobre él, mientras se quitaba el relleno de felpa del gatito, que había quedado enredado en su cabello— pero ahora, es el momento apropiado, veo que has estado investigando cosas que podrían ponerte en peligro, disfrutas mucho jugando con fuego ¿No es así? — agregó deslizando su lengua por sus finos labios.

— ¡Estuviste espiándome! ¿Cómo entraste en el MI6? — de inmediato Cammy atacó a Vega, con un Spiral Arrow, lanzándose en horizontal con una patada con ambos pies juntos — ¿Qué sabes de Urien, esa mujer llamada Helen, y la organización que saboteó a Shadaloo? ¡Balrog y tú no perdieron demasiado con el fracaso de Bison! ¡Aunque no tengo pruebas, estoy segura que ustedes tienen alguna conexión con ellos! — .

Cammy estaba furiosa, y no paró de atacar al ninja torero, hasta acorralarlo contra una pared, pero cuando iba a asestarle un golpe, creyendo que podría nockearlo y ponerlo tras las rejas, para someterlo a interrogatorio, este dio un salto acrobático, pasó por encima de ella, y esta vez, puso su garra a la altura de su cuello, a escasos centímetros.

— Puede que sí, puede que no. ¡Es tan aburrido hablar de trabajo en nuestra fiesta privada de cumpleaños! — contestó el torero con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Ya cállate, no es nuestra fiesta! aunque me dieran ganas de celebrar, nunca invitaría a un loco como tú — contestó la agente de Delta Blue, intentando quitarse la garra de Vega de encima. Con uno de sus antebrazos, de forma inesperada, logró hacer a un lado el arma que la amenazaba, pasando de inmediato a la ofensiva, con una secuencia combinada de patadas y puñetazos, que culminaron con un Cannon spike que lanzó a Vega contra el techo del automóvil de Cammy.

Pero este, logró amortiguar la caída, reincorporándose de inmediato a la pelea, mientras su oponente se abalanzaba sobre él.

— Me gusta bailar contigo, más aún cuando te enfadas— se burló esquivando el ataque de su oponente, con fluidez y elegancia en sus movimientos, hasta que, cansado de estar a la defensiva, se dispuso nuevamente a continuar el combate, deshaciéndose de su garra, ya que, para sus planes, no era necesaria. Esta vez, bloqueó los puñetazos de Cammy, retrocedió con unos giros acrobáticos hasta llegar a un muro, y luego, apoyándose en él, se arrojó contra ella para atraparla con sus poderosos brazos y lanzarla contra el capó de su propio auto.

— ¡Que abejita tan agresiva y traviesa! — rio hablando en español descaradamente, mientras aplastaba el cuerpo de Cammy contra el de él, para impedirle que se moviera, pese a sus insistentes forcejeos.

— ¿Sabes? No he venido por asuntos de negocios, estoy aquí por algo mucho más importante— dijo esta vez en inglés, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de la agente de Delta Blue— Quiero entregarte mi regalo, y también…vengo por el mío, Killer Bee, o mejor dicho CAM740106—

— ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo sabes de ese código? ¡Ese es…! —. Cammy reconoció la sigla que recitó con voz sensual el torero en su oído, aunque ella misma pensó dentro de sí, que su pregunta había sido algo tonta, era natural que ese hombre supiera de ello, después de todo, formaba parte de su olvidado pasado en Shadaloo.

— El código que tenía el brazalete que llevaba puesto la muñeca favorita de Bison, cuando fue encontrada, inconsciente y amnésica, en las dependencias del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto en Londres—.

— ¿Cómo sabes que llevaba ese brazalete? ¿Acaso tú fuiste quién me dejó ahí? — preguntó mientras continuaba forcejeando para liberarse de Vega.

— Eso no tiene importancia, belleza. Pero, deja que te cuente mi historia, es parte de mi obsequio, lo hice especialmente para ti, busqué a quién pudo decirme lo esencial, y lo maté tras hacerlo hablar, fue muy divertido ¿Sabes? Aunque su sangre no era digna de mi belleza, pero no importa, ese decrépito científico es una fea criatura menos en este mundo de qué preocuparse—. Murmuró el torero con satisfacción, en el otro oído de Cammy, mientras la sostenía con fuerza.

— ¡Bastardo! — contestó la rubia agente del MI6, sintiéndose responsable de la muerte de otra persona más, aunque se tratara de un científico de Bison. Trató esta vez de patear a su captor, pero fue inútil, ya que este la tenía completamente inmóvil.

— ¡Calma! Estoy seguro que te gustará la historia de la muñeca favorita de Bison, ten paciencia para escucharme, adoro narrar situaciones dramáticas y conmovedoras, verás, esa muñeca perdida de Shadaloo, fue encontrada por un sujeto horrible, llamado Keith Wolfman, el quitó el brazalete de su muñeca, vio el código e intentó descifrarlo, creía que quizás ayudara a averiguar la identidad de la muchacha amnésica e inconsciente, y estuvo casi acertado en lo que dedujo —.

— ¿Qué? — Cammy por unos instantes se detuvo de intentar liberarse de Vega. Sabía que no debía escucharlo, Chun Li y el coronel Wolfman se lo advirtieron muchas veces, no se podía confiar en ese hombre, porque estaba completamente enfermo, pero la curiosidad dentro de sí, el deseo de obtener respuestas, aunque fueran dolorosas, sobre su pasado, pudieron más que su propio raciocinio en ese momento.

— 740106, es una fecha, seis de enero de 1974— continuó el torero hablando, al notar que su juguete se había quedado quieto, poniendo su atención en él — Ese fue el día en que los científicos de Bison obtuvieron los primeros resultados de sus ensayos de clonación humana, una gran cantidad de óvulos de distintas mujeres luchadoras de artes marciales de todo el mundo, fecundados con adn de Bison, esos óvulos fueron congelados hasta mejorar las técnicas de desarrollo embrionario, y así se dio inicio al proyecto DOLL años después —.

Al escuchar las palabras de Vega, Cammy puso una expresión de angustia, en el fondo lo sabía, conocía exactamente la razón por la que fue creada y no le hacía gracia que le recordaran aquello. Esa era el principal motivo por el que odiaba su cumpleaños, le recordaba que ella no era humana, y que tampoco fue creada para serlo, más bien, había sido fabricada como un objeto, para ser utilizado en crímenes, guerras, en otras palabras, ella era un arma.

— La desolación y la confusión en tu rostro, es tan hermosa — habló el torero, esta vez con nostalgia en su voz, al igual que en su mirada, mientras acercaba mucho más su rostro al de Cammy, acariciando la cicatriz de su mejilla — Realmente, Él, usó material genético de muy buena calidad —.

— Déjame, no sigas, ya no quiero escucharte —. Susurró Cammy mientras unas cuantas lágrimas de arrepentimiento comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás segura? ¡Oh!, mi pequeña Killer Bee, tendrás que hacerlo, te guste o no, porque no viajé tanto por el mundo, preparando tu obsequio, para quedarme sin entregártelo—.

Vega cogió a Cammy por la nuca, y acercó su boca a su cuello para depositar un suave beso en él, luego avanzó hasta su mejilla marcada, y la besó nuevamente, para después, unir su frente a la de la ex muñeca de Bison.

— CAM— murmuró —desde ahí Wolfman dedujo que el nombre de la chica podía ser Cammy, y la bautizó con el, pero hay algo que el coronel no sabía—.

A esas alturas, Cammy estaba temblando, odiaba que Vega la acechara de esa manera, pero también, algo muy dentro de ella le provocaba una extrema fascinación por ese hombre maldito, le era imposible no ponerse nerviosa, ni menos alterarse ante su sola presencia.

—Tus lágrimas, al igual que todo en ti, es tan delicioso— continuó hablando Vega con suavidad, notando que las mejillas de Cammy estaban humedecidas, y, por capricho, se atrevió a deslizar su lengua por ellas, para saborear su dolor.

— Como te decía, Wolfman estaba algo equivocado respecto al nombre, CAM era sólo un conjunto de letras revueltas al azar, para organizar las placas de Petri en las que se encontraban los óvulos fecundados, había una infinidad de placas con muchísimas letras combinadas, la mayoría de los cigotos no sobrevivían a los experimentos de los científicos de Bison ¿Sabes cuántos embriones de probeta salieron imperfectos? ¿Sabes cuantas copias de la fea muñeca y de otras posibles muñecas perecieron en los laboratorios de Shadaloo antes de que tú existieras? —.

— Vega, para, por favor—.

— Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, hermosa— Vega corrió el mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de Cammy, y notó que ella tenía cerrados y apretados sus ojos, para no verlo— te obsequiaré la verdad, es lo que siempre has deseado ¿No es así? — dijo haciendo una pausa para contemplarla por unos instantes.

— Una de las placas de Petri en particular, estaba marcada con el código DEC731218, pertenecía a un óvulo "donado" por una soldado del ejército de la U.R.S.S, del material de esa placa se extrajo adn para hacer una versión mejorada genéticamente, los científicos esperaban crear un cigoto fuerte que lograra sobrevivir al proceso de desarrollo embrionario sintético, y el de esa placa, había pasado exitosamente la primera parte de los experimentos, por eso, hicieron varias copias, para que no se desperdiciara el material, y eso ocurrió durante aquel seis de enero de 1974— continuó hablando Vega.

— No sigas, ya no es necesario que me cuentes nada, ya entendí, mi nombre no es mi nombre, nada en mi es real ¿Quieres soltarme y dejar de hacerme daño? — Para Cammy era doloroso escuchar sobre sus verdaderos orígenes.

— Yo no quiero hacerte daño, belleza, solo quiero que nunca me olvides, así como yo nunca olvido el dulce sabor que tus emociones tienen— Vega miró lujuriosamente a la agente del MI6, acarició sus doradas trenzas, y acercó su nariz para inhalar sobre su rubio cabello.

— El dulce aroma de una muñeca perfecta— suspiró — Tienes razón, la jovencita amnésica del MI6 nunca se llamó Cammy como creía Wolfman, era un ser creado sin voluntad, sin emociones, una mera marioneta que servía para matar y vivir por su creador, ¡Oh! Pero ella era realmente letal, el soldado perfecto que Bison quería para usar como uno de sus cuerpos de repuesto, tan eficiente, tan fuerte, una temible y bella asesina, producto de la alta tecnología de Shadaloo— Cammy sintió que Vega hablaba con una mezcla de éxtasis, y molestia en su voz. Abrió los ojos, para percatarse que él la observaba con una fría mirada, y un semblante completamente serio.

— Pero algo pasó, y la hermosa muñeca sin emociones cobró autoconciencia, superó al propio Bison, eso estaba prohibido, por eso fue mandada a matar, primero por sus propias compañeras de equipo, pero en vista de que fracasaron, enviaron a un asesino mucho más eficiente para que completara la misión, pero él no pudo lograr su cometido, ya que mientras acechaba a su presa, desde la penumbra, descubrió que la muñeca había comenzado a pensar por sí misma, y en medio de la tormenta de ideas y emociones que descubría, logró definir un nombre propio para ella misma, ese nombre que se autoproclamó, era "Cammy"—.

— ¿Qué? — la historia que Vega le estaba contando podía ser una completa mentira, pero a Cammy, se le hacía muy familiar, aunque dentro de su cabeza no quedaran recuerdos de lo que estaba escuchando ¿Acaso, por una vez en su vida, ese hombre podría estar siendo sincero con ella? ¿Realmente le estaba obsequiando la verdad?

— Así es, tú elegiste tu propio nombre, lograste definir tu propia existencia, te rebelaste contra tu horrendo creador, toda tú eres perfecta, Cammy, yo jamás lo olvido, fue un 6 de enero el día en que se perdió el vínculo mental que compartías con Bison, te liberaste por tu propia fuerza de voluntad, ayudada en parte por Dhalsim, y por eso, llamaron a un asesino experto para que te ejecutara — Vega la miró con una expresión de confusión. Adoraba acosarla, hacerla sufrir, pero también toda su mente se nublaba ante la sola presencia de esa mujer. Desde que se le asignó regresarla a Shadaloo viva o muerta, fue que se convirtió en su obsesión, al punto de que llegó a importarle tanto como su propia belleza, y por eso su garra tembló en el último momento.

— Si ella hubiera sido tan osada como tú, todo hubiera sido diferente— dijo en voz alta, recordando a esa otra mujer importante en su vida, quién también fue abusada por un feo e insignificante hombre, pero que no logró liberarse de él. Su propia madre.

— ¿Ya terminaste? Ahora suéltame — insistió Cammy, al notar que Vega tenía la mirada perdida. De inmediato decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de aquella distracción, e intentó golpearlo, pero el ninja español activó sus sentidos en segundos, y logró atrapar su puño.

— Todavía no, belleza, es muy pronto para que te liberes de mí, ya te dije que quiero entregarte mi regalo completo, no sólo una parte, y también, vengo por mi propio regalo—.

Vega miró directamente con sus azules y fríos ojos a Cammy, ella notó algo diferente en ellos, un brillo inusual, que no le inspiraba temor, parecía estar siendo embrujada por el toque del fiero ninja español. Él conocía de sobra sus propios encantos, no tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza, su presa ya estaba en la dulce trampa que había tendido para ella, con delicadeza, atrajo a Cammy hacia él, cogiéndola del cuello, y la besó de forma impulsiva.

Ella estaba tan sumergida en el universo azulado e hipnótico de la profunda mirada de Vega, que simplemente se dejó llevar, y, de forma repentina, sintió el sabor de su boca, la humedad de su lengua, el suave y dulce aliento de aquel asesino invadiéndola, quería detenerlo, alejarlo lo máximo posible. Él siempre lograba ponerla de esa manera, nublándole la razón, pero esta, era la primera vez que traspasaba los límites del contacto físico que habían tenido en años de ser enemigos, se sorprendió de sí misma, su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar, se negaba a responderle, como si disfrutara realmente de lo que él le estaba haciendo en ese momento, deseándolo más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar.

— _Esto está mal, no puedo permitir que haga lo que quiera conmigo— _pensó, pero no era capaz de salir del trance en el que se encontraba.

Pasaron los segundos, aunque a Cammy le pareció una agradable eternidad. Las manos de Vega acariciaron su espalda, recorrieron su cintura, su vientre, pero no quiso ir más allá, ella sería suya, aunque no todavía, a él le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma, y por ese día, ya había tenido suficiente cobrando su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

Una vez que sintió que había disfrutado bastante de Cammy, se atrevió a dejarla suavemente, sobre el capó del automóvil, y retrocedió un par de pasos para contemplarla nuevamente, recostada de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados, aún hechizada por su toque.

— Moltes felicitats bella Cammy, nos veremos más pronto de lo que tú crees— dijo riendo, mientras la daba la espalda para marcharse, relamiendo sus labios como un gato travieso, degustando el sabor de ese intenso beso robado.

Vega estaba tan confiado en que había cumplido con su capricho, que mientras se retiraba, no se dio cuenta que Cammy había salido del estupor de lo sucedido. Decidida, no perdió su tiempo, y con sigilo, se abalanzó sobre él para cogerlo fuertemente por la cintura, haciéndole un Hooligan suplex, lanzándolo con fuerza contra el piso.

De inmediato el ninja español intentó ponerse de pie, pero la agente de Delta Blue lo atacó con su Gyro Drive Smasher, una secuencia de poderosas patadas que lo lanzó por el aire, y cuando estaba a punto de caer, ella lo atrapó por la cabeza, y lo derribó, cogiéndolo fuertemente por los hombros para que no se le escapara, aprisionándolo entre el suelo y sus musculosos brazos.

— ¡Agradece que no toqué tu rostro, cerdo, es mi agradecimiento por tu regalo! ¡Ahora vas a decirme cuál es tu conexión con los Illuminati, y la caída de Shadaloo! — dijo furiosa, acechando a Vega de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho con ella.

— Me gusta que me domines, hermosa, me excita verte de esa manera— se burló el torero, pero por respuesta, recibió un puñetazo en su rostro, que le provocó sangramiento en la nariz.

— ¡Tengo poca paciencia imbécil! ¡Así que canta! —.

— ¡Perra! — Vega puso cara de energúmeno, al notar que su preciosa sangre estaba manchando su bello cuerpo, e intentó liberarse del agarre de la agente de Delta Blue, pero esta lo tenía atrapado, e inmovilizado, justo como él la tenía hace unos momentos.

— ¡Dirígete con mejores modales niño bonito! — Cammy le dio otro puñetazo en el rostro a Vega, y sonrió victoriosa— Puedo seguir así lo que queda de la noche, más te vale que hables, o remodelaré tu perfecta cara y la dejaré como un roast beef ¿Eso es lo que quieres? — .

Entre excitado por la rudeza de Cammy, montada sobre su cuerpo, dominándolo, y a la vez furioso por los golpes en su rostro, el torero empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, confundiendo a la agente de Delta Blue.

— Estoy hablando en serio ¡Habla, maldita sea! — insistió molesta, cuando, repentinamente, sintió que la golpeaban por la espalda — ¡Qué rayos…! — .

De inmediato Cammy se dio la vuelta para evitar un segundo golpe del atacante desconocido, aunque el ninja español logró escapar con aquella acción. Pero para la agente de Delta Blue, eso ya no tenía importancia, porque lo que tenía delante de ella, era sobrecogedor.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? Pero si tu…—.

Frente a Cammy, se hallaban tres hombres exactamente iguales a Vega, pero con una larga trenza de cabello castaño, vestidos con su atuendo normal de peleas de jaula, sin camisa.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Clones? ¡Estás más enfermo de lo que pensaba Vega! — La mujer se puso en posición de defensa de inmediato, pero, descuidando la retaguardia, sintió un corrientazo en su nuca, y finalmente perdió el conocimiento, cayendo en los brazos del Vega original, aquel que la había besado.

— ¡Les dije que no se involucraran a menos que fuera necesario! — dijo enfadado a sus secuaces, que estaban de pie, sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros— Pueden imitar mi belleza, pero definitivamente, mi eficiencia y elegancia es algo irreproducible, tendré que informar a Urien que sus clones de mala muerte aún necesitan ajustes— suspiró, levantando a Cammy para dejarla adormecida dentro de su automóvil.

— Lamento que nos hayan interrumpido, hermosa, disfruté mucho tenerte montada sobre mí, llena de odio, rabia, y confusión, tus emociones siempre son deliciosas— sonrió dejando un objeto entre las manos de Cammy— sólo por darme ese placer, perdonaré que hayas lastimado mi bello rostro—

Vega cerró la puerta del automóvil y ordenó a sus clones que se retiraran, ya había cumplido su propósito de ese día, tenía lo que quería, un beso de cumpleaños, y las emociones de su víctima atesoradas dentro de su mente. Regresaría, sí, pero más adelante, cuando el sabor de los dulces labios de esa muñeca, se haya disipado por completo de su paladar y necesitara otro poco de ella.

Transcurrieron las horas, y pronto, la mañana del 7 de enero se hizo presente, al igual que los agentes que trabajaban en el MI6.

— Creo que estás llevando esto a extremos irracionales— Cammy escuchó que Abel la llamaba en sueños.

— ¿Dormir sola aquí? Yo pensar que tener noche de lujuria con algún novio dentro del auto— Decapre parecía estar diciendo cosas incómodas desde la distancia— hermana aburrida—.

— Cammy, despierta— La voz de Juni logró hacer que Cammy reaccionara y recordara lo sucedido esa madrugada. Vega, el origen de su nombre, los clones.

— ¡Vega! ¿Dónde está? — dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe mirando en todas direcciones.

— Tranquila, sólo fue un mal sueño— sonrió Juni.

— ¡No! No fue un sueño, estuvo aquí, me atacó junto con varios clones de sí mismo— la líder de equipo sintió un dolor punzante en su nuca, justo donde la había electrocutado el ninja español.

— Hermana necesitar vacaciones con urgencia, tener fantasías eróticas con enemigos, eso es grave— comentó Decapre inocentemente.

— ¡No fue fantasía! Mucho menos…erótica— Cammy se sonrojó al recordar el ardiente beso del torero— no vuelvas a decir eso Decapre—.

— Cammy dice la verdad— interrumpió Abel a ambas hermanas— Miren esto— señaló varios pétalos de rosas rojas en el piso, junto al vehículo.

— También hay abolladuras en el capó y el techo del auto — Juni también empezó a inspeccionar a su alrededor.

— Ir a buscar a coronel Wolfman y a forenses, habrá que investigar, hermana, ve a enfermería— dijo Decapre, esta vez preocupada por Cammy — ¿Estar bien? —.

— Sí, solo me duele un poco el cuello— cuando intentó ponerse de pie, y llevar una de sus manos hasta su nuca, Cammy sintió que algo caía al piso, y puso su atención en ello— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo agachándose para recoger un paquete.

— Puede ser una bomba, mejor enviémoslo al laboratorio para que lo examinen— aconsejó Juni.

El rumor del ataque de Vega al MI6 se esparció de inmediato, y pronto, la agencia entera estaba de cabeza investigando cómo el ninja español pudo ingresar sin que nadie lo notara, para desdicha de varios, el trabajo del asesino era limpio, al punto que desconectó las cámaras de seguridad de los estacionamientos, sin siquiera dejar huella.

— ¿Todo está bien Cammy? — preguntó el coronel Wolfman cuando ella salió de la sala de interrogatorios, y entró a la oficina de su superior con dos tazas de café bien cargado para ambos.

— Sí señor, fuera del golpe de la corriente, y un leve moretón, me encuentro bien— contestó tomando asiento frente al escritorio del coronel, mientras acomodaba las tazas en la mesa.

— Presencié gran parte del interrogatorio, me sorprende que hayas aceptado escuchar todo lo que ese sujeto te dijo, más aún cuando la oficial Chun Li y yo te advertimos de la locura de Vega— comentó Keith mirándola con preocupación.

— Descuide señor, sabía que había riesgos, pero, algo dentro de mí me impulsó a escucharlo— suspiró Cammy. Pese a haber quedado inconsciente, le dolía mucho la cabeza en ese instante, y estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Estaba acostumbrada a hacer interrogatorios, no a ser interrogada, menos cuando se le echaba en cara su pasado en Shadaloo y se ponía en duda su lealtad al MI6.

— Sabes de sobra que él puede haberte mentido— insistió Wolfman.

— Coronel, entiendo su preocupación, pero creo que lo que Vega me dijo no es de la incumbencia del Servicio secreto, tampoco de Delta Red ni Delta Blue, sólo me dijo cosas relacionadas a mi pasado, pienso que lo realmente importante es que haya aparecido con varios clones de sí mismo, estoy segura que tiene tratos con la organización que colaboró con la caída de Shadaloo tras las sombras— comenzó a explicar Cammy, pero Wolfman la detuvo.

— Vamos por partes capitana White, primero, si uno de mis soldados es acosado y luego atacado, con información que podría desestabilizar su psiquis, sí es de mi incumbencia y la de mi equipo, y segundo, respecto a la organización involucrada en la caída de Shadaloo, fuera de su investigación, no tenemos más reportes ni nada que pueda poner en amenaza al Reino Unido, al primer ministro, a la corona británica ni a nuestros ciudadanos—.

— Pero señor…—.

— Lo siento capitana White, pero creo que está olvidando las prioridades del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto y de sus obligaciones como líder del equipo de operaciones especiales Delta Blue, es por eso que me tomé la libertad de adelantar sus vacaciones, a partir de ahora se encuentra oficialmente con descanso por un período de dos semanas— al coronel Wolfman le había costado tomar aquella decisión. Sabía cuán importante era la investigación de los Illuminati para Cammy, también que su agente tenía un agudo instinto para detectar situaciones complicadas, pero había sido presionado desde sus superiores, y no tuvo argumentos para poder ayudarla esta vez.

Cammy recibió de mala gana la orden del coronel Wolfman, tomó el burocrático documento que indicaba sus vacaciones forzadas, con la firma del encargado de recursos humanos y de su superior, iba a ponerse de pie, molesta por la situación, pero Keith la detuvo.

— Aún no he terminado Cammy—.

— Diga señor— contestó esta vez con desgano, bebiendo un poco de café, que le supo amargo en ese momento.

— Hay algo más que debo hablar contigo antes de que te retires, el laboratorio examinó el paquete que Vega dejó en tus manos antes de marcharse— señaló Wolfman sacando un objeto redondo del cajón de su escritorio— Es inofensivo, y creo que debe regresar a su dueña, porque dentro de esto, se encontró rastros de tu adn—.

— ¿Qué? — Cammy abrió los ojos al ver que en las manos del coronel se hallaba una vieja placa de Petri decorada con un listón rojo, como si fuera un presente.

— No me explico cómo un científico de Bison pudo conservarla por tantos años, pero Vega no mintió cuando dijo que lo había matado para conseguirla, ese hombre se llamaba Adelfried Schnitzler, un destacado genetista alemán, fue expulsado de la comunidad científica por basar su trabajo en el darwinismo social, al parecer Shadaloo financió sus proyectos de investigación sobre mejoramiento genético, pero sus técnicas de experimentación no eran muy santas, fue encontrado muerto en un asilo de ancianos en Baviera hace una semana— agregó Wolfman poniendo atención a la reacción de su agente.

— ¿Cómo sabe todo eso coronel? — preguntó Cammy recibiendo la placa de Petri con manos temblorosas.

— Además de tu adn, fueron encontradas huellas que pertenecían a Schnitzler y lo investigamos de inmediato, respecto a posibles huellas de Vega, todo como siempre, está limpio—. Agregó bebiendo del café que le había llevado su subordinada.

Cammy miró fijamente el obsequio de Vega. Efectivamente era una placa de Petri de vidrio, el cuál estaba rayado por los años, y, además del listón decorativo, tenía escrito el código CAM740106, desgastado, pero aún era distinguible.

"_Te obsequiaré la verdad, es lo que siempre has deseado ¿No es así?"._

"_Los científicos esperaban crear un cigoto fuerte que lograra sobrevivir al proceso de desarrollo embrionario sintético… y eso ocurrió durante aquel seis de enero de 1974"._

"_Ella era realmente letal, el soldado perfecto que Bison quería para usar como uno de sus cuerpos de repuesto, tan eficiente, tan fuerte, una temible y bella asesina, producto de la alta tecnología de Shadaloo"._

"_Pero algo pasó, y la hermosa muñeca sin emociones cobró autoconciencia…_ _y en medio de la tormenta de ideas y emociones que descubría, logró definir un nombre propio para ella misma, ese nombre que se autoproclamó, era 'Cammy'"._

"_Elegiste tu propio nombre, lograste definir tu propia existencia, te rebelaste contra tu horrendo creador…_ _fue un 6 de enero el día en que se perdió el vínculo mental que compartías con Bison, te liberaste por tu propia fuerza de voluntad, ayudada en parte por Dhalsim"._

Las palabras del ninja español resonaban con fuerza dentro de su cabeza, él, no había mentido. Una gruesa lágrima salpicó el desgastado vidrio de la placa de Petri, esa cajita que había sido la matriz que contuvo el origen de su propia vida.

— Cammy— Wolfman se paró de su escritorio para cercarse a ella.

— Coronel, tengo una pregunta para usted, contésteme con sinceridad— dijo esta conteniendo sus emociones. Keith asintió en silencio.

— ¿Por qué me puso por nombre Cammy White? —.

Wolfman observó a la mujer delante de él, sabía que todo aquello relacionado con su pasado la desestabilizaba emocionalmente, pero también que ella se recuperaba con facilidad. Recordó por unos instantes a la jovencita amnésica que encontró dentro de las instalaciones del MI6, y cómo esta logró superar todas las adversidades de sus problemas personales, para poder proteger a otros, cumpliendo con su deber de forma impecable. Costaba creer que ella había sido alguna vez un arma de Shadaloo. Sonrió y puso una mano sobre su cabeza en un gesto paternal.

— _Maduró mucho más rápido que un humano normal, en muy poco tiempo— _pensó, y decidió responder a la pregunta que le había hecho— Lo que dijo Vega es verdad, me dejé influenciar por el código del brazalete para tu fecha de nacimiento, y para deducir tu nombre, CAM puede significar muchos, como no tenía pistas, lo dejé en Cammy con la idea de que, al saber realmente quién eras, se pudiera cambiar con facilidad, en cuanto a White, es un apellido muy común, pero en tu caso, cuando llegaste a Delta Red, eras como un bebé recién nacido, completamente puro, una página en blanco que debía ser escrita desde el comienzo—.

— ¡Gracias señor, por todo! No importa lo que dijo Vega, ni lo que yo era en Shadaloo, usted me enseñó que debía vivir mi presente, es como un padre para mí— Cammy no pudo contenerse, y esta vez, abrazó al coronel Wolfman, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

— Lo sé, hija mía, pero no me molesta que me lo digas— sonrió Wolfman correspondiendo al abrazo de Cammy.

Minutos después, algo más calmada, la líder de Delta Blue se dispuso a salir de la oficina del coronel, para empezar sus vacaciones, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó su voz con fuerza.

— Capitana White, tenga unas buenas vacaciones, lo que usted haga con ellas, no es de mi incumbencia, ni de nuestra agencia—.

— Sí señor— Cammy hizo un saludo militar, comprendiendo el mensaje. Esas dos semanas, tenía tiempo de sobra para reunir evidencia significativa sobre los Illuminati, saldría con Decapre y Abel a la playa, pero no descuidaría su deber, mucho menos, después de la aparición de los clones de Vega.

Avanzó rauda hasta su oficina. Todos le preguntaron cómo le fue, y ella respondió lo esencial. Mientras ordenaba su escritorio, le llegó un mensaje de Chun Li, que tenía adjuntas varias fotografías de Bison con vida, la llamó de inmediato para informarla del incidente de aquella noche, aunque guardándose detalles importantes, como lo relacionado a su nombre, la placa de Petri, y el beso del ninja español, el cual también omitió en el interrogatorio de sus superiores.

Luego de ponerse de acuerdo en cómo dirigirían la investigación a escondidas de sus oficiales al mando, Cammy colgó la llamada. Posó su mirada en la placa de Petri, y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en donde guardaba el brazalete que llevaba puesto cuando la encontraron en el MI6, y la puso junto con él.

— Debo admitir que tu regalo me gustó Vega, gracias a eso, creo que valoraré mas mi cumpleaños de ahora en adelante, además, disfruté golpearte a la cara durante "nuestra fiesta privada"— sonrió recordando cómo le daba puñetazos en el rostro— Sé que tu fecha de nacimiento es el 27 de enero, esperemos que esos moretones que te dejé, permanezcan hasta esa fecha, considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños—.

Respecto al beso, Cammy prefirió dejarlo en el olvido. Vega siempre producía emociones confusas en ella, darle vueltas al asunto, sólo serviría para que él se sintiera más importante de lo que realmente se merecía, era caer directamente en su juego.

— Aunque no niego que besas bien torerito, no estaría nada mal volver a repetirlo, sólo por gusto— dijo en voz alta cerrando algo distraída el cajón.

— ¿Fue beso con lengua? Dejar abollado tu automóvil, hermana tener interrogatorio conmigo ahora— escuchó decir a Decapre, quién había entrado sigilosa a la oficina, y escuchó todo lo que su gemela balbuceó en ese momento.

— No se puede, oficialmente estoy con vacaciones— contestó Cammy enseñándole su permiso, ante el disgusto de Decapre. Sabía que no pararía de acosarla hasta que le dijera todo, pero se tomaría su tiempo, esa sería su forma de vengarse por suplantarla para obligarla a dejar de lado su trabajo, y por arrojarle confeti en la cara durante su fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

* Y recuerden niños y niñas, lo que Vega hace califica como acoso sexual, así que no lo hagan. Y si les llega a pasar, no olviden dar unos cuantos cannon spike y spinning bird kick. Esto es sólo una historia de ficción, y ahí mismo debe quedar, como ficción.

* En esta historia fusioné nuevamente parte de los videojuegos con los cómics Udon, pero a mi manera, no guarda relación con Secret's Twin, es un fic independiente, por eso aquí Decapre no recuerda su pasado en Shadaloo y tampoco está enamorada de Abel, su relación es de familia, además, creo que está de sobra decir que me gusta el ship Vega/Cammy o Vegammy como me gusta llamarlo xD, aunque soy una convencida que Cammy ama a su trabajo más que nada en el mundo.

* Hanna Ackerson: no tenía idea que este personaje existía hasta que, por esas razones de la vida, revisando las frases de victoria de Cammy, encontré información que dice que Hanna es una teniente de Delta Red que no combate, pero que apoya técnicamente las misiones desde el centro de mando. El personaje aparece en el gaiden de Cammy, de Masahiro Nakahira, y en el prólogo de Cammy en Street Fighter IV (solo ahí, no en el de SSFIV ni USFIV), también se encuentra en la base de datos de Shadaloo, aunque su dibujo es más gordito que el de SFIV, y, como dato extra, a Hanna le gustan mucho los animales y tiene 6 gatos…creo que de por ahí Cammy y Juni empezaron a ser catlovers xD.

* Lo de CAM740106 no es invento mío. Al menos no lo del brazalete, lo leí en la wiki, también lo del nombre de Cammy, aunque hay varias versiones, la primera es que su nombre se lo debe al coronel Wolfman por las razones explicadas en el fic, la segunda es que Cammy por sí sola se autodenominó con ese nombre cuando salió del control mental de Bison, hay una tercera del manga Sakura Ganbaru, donde es Sakura quién encuentra a una amnésica Killer Bee en la calle y le pone el nombre de una gatita que vivía cerca de su casa, también está la versión de Udon, que dice que la identidad de Cammy White se la dio Rose, y por último, que Cammy era su nombre original, antes de ser secuestrada por Bison y Shadaloo para lavarle el cerebro, en el caso donde ella no es una niña probeta, sino una chica secuestrada como las demás dolls. En otros fics he planteado mis dudas sobre los orígenes de Cammy en las notas de autor, mi favorito es y será siempre que es una niña probeta de los experimentos de Shadaloo.

* Siempre digo, y lo repetiré, la personalidad de Decapre sin lavado de cerebro es de mi exclusiva responsabilidad, por eso me queda bien Ooc, hasta el día que Capcom nos la muestren viviendo una vida tranquila con Cammy.

* Y bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! Siempre se agradecen reviews.


End file.
